


[podfic] Lock, Key, Keeper

by Annapods



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Friendships, Gen, Loyalty, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Molly keeps The Folly's secrets just as surely as Nightingale does.00:12:36 :: Written byGlinda.





	[podfic] Lock, Key, Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lock, Key, Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490490) by [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/lkk) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/li6ym9snr645qu9/%5BRoL%5D%20Lock%2C%20Key%2C%20Keeper.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/li6ym9snr645qu9/%5BRoL%5D%20Lock%2C%20Key%2C%20Keeper.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for Marianas’ birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Glinda for giving blanket permission to podfic!

**Credits:** [Georgian Houses, Gordon Square, London](https://www.flickr.com/photos/34905030@N00/7915539516) by [Orangeaurochs](https://www.flickr.com/photos/orangeaurochs/)

 


End file.
